


No Happy Endings

by Samioli



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, But he learns his lesson, Groundhog Day, Harry is an asshat, M/M, Not Really Character Death, basically a fic where harry keeps reliving Cisco's death, don't hate me, happy ending i swear, this is my first published fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samioli/pseuds/Samioli
Summary: In his defense, Harry thought they were done with Time Lord (a name given by Cisco, clearly) due to the fact that they were able to stop her. After all, she was just a teenager who just discovered her powers and perhaps had a little too much fun with it. Especially since the girl could manipulate time....Okay, so maybe he should have seen it coming.But he never imagined it would be this horrid.(Or the one where it's groundhog day and Cisco keeps dying)





	No Happy Endings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my first fic i've ever posted, so please be gentle. I recently got into this fandom and I love Harrisco with all my heart. If there are any typos or if you have any suggestions, please let me know. Don't forget to comment please! 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy

In his defense, Harry thought they were done with Time Lord (a name given by Cisco, clearly) due to the fact that they were able to stop her. After all, she was just a teenager who just discovered her powers and perhaps had a little too much fun with it. Especially since the girl could manipulate time.

 

It wasn’t anything too big or too difficult to handle. The girl, named Samantha, could pause time temporarily, rewind time, or even create time loops.

 

....

 

Okay, so maybe he _should_ have seen it coming.

 

But he never imagined it would be this horrid.

* * *

 

(24 hours earlier)

 

“Dude, she can _control_ time. How are you not amazed by this?” Cisco leaned back in his chair looking directly towards Harry, trying to provoke a reaction. “And she’s not even evil! I mean, for now, anyway.” If they could teach Samantha how to control her powers, Harry thought that she could be valuable to the team and potentially help them.

 

“Manipulate. She can mess around with it, not fully control it.” He continued to type on his computer, trying to analyze the results of the tests. “She barely knows how to activate her powers in the first place. And considering that I’m from a different universe and that someone with _my face_ tried to kill everyone, no, I am not amazed by this. This is probably one of the least amazing metas that we’ve had.”

 

Cisco made a face. “Ugh gross, please don’t mention him. Makes my heart hurt,”

 

This almost made Harry feel guilty.

 

_Almost_

 

(He tried not to let his mind go down that path, anyway)

 

“Also,” Cisco continued, “You’re no fun at all.” He pointed his finger at Harry, glaring at him.

 

Harry smirked when Cisco walked out.

* * *

 

(18 hours earlier)

 

Harry didn't know how it got so out of hand. He hated how his natural reaction to anyone getting close is to push them away. After Tess died, moving on felt wrong and sick.Harry wasn’t interested in many people anyway. Not like the way he was interested in Her.

 

But then there was Cisco.

 

He wasn’t dumb, he knew that Cisco had more than protege feelings for him, it was fairly obvious.

 

Harry felt…

 

Harry wasn’t sure how to feel. Cisco infuriates him, more than any person, but he also fascinates the hell out him. Cisco pushes all kinds of buttons with him, but he…

 

He knew he couldn't.

 

He couldn't afford to lose someone he loved again.

 

So when he walked into the lab and Cisco was in the middle of a nightmare, Harry shook him gently to wake him up.

 

“Ramon,” He spoke softly, but clear. “Ramon, wake up, it’s just a dream,”

 

Cisco continued to struggle, shaking his head,”Stop, please, don’t do this.” Cisco mummered.

 

“Cisco!” The younger man shot up, gasping for air. He looked at the person who woke him up, but at the sight of Harry he flinched back.

 

“Ramon, it’s okay, it’s me, alright? It’s Harry.” Harry knew logically that if Cisco had been dreaming about his evil self that seeing his face couldn't help. However, he wouldn’t lie and say that it didn't sting. It took a couple years of back and forth interaction for Cisco to not freeze up every time he saw Harry, but he thought they were past that now

 

As if Cisco was a cat, Harry reached his hand hesitantly to him, waiting for the other man to come to him.

 

“I-I’m, I’m sorry, I know you're not him, I just-” Harry shushed him.

 

“You were confused with sleep, it’s not your fault.” Harry said softly. “Just know that I’m here to help,”

 

Cisco gaped at him with teary eyes. He took Harry’s hand in his. “Thanks, Harry,” He quietly replied.

 

They stayed like that for a while, both of them sitting there, holding each other’s hand. Cisco’s breathing slowly turned back to normal, his huffs no longer occurring.

 

Harry wasn't surprised when Cisco fell asleep again. He had the urge to kiss Cisco’s forehead, hesitating when he started leaning in, to make him feel _safe_ , but fought against it.

 

It wasn’t time for that.

 

He leaned back and placed a blanket over cisco and laid him down on the couch.

 

“Goodnight, Cisco,” Harry turned around and left.

* * *

(13 hours earlier)

 

Harry came back to the lab later, to continue his work. To his surprise, Samantha was there, typing on her phone. Barry and Iris were also there, watching her, but also having a conversation with each other.

 

“Aren’t you two supposed to be babysitting, not flirting?”

 

Barry had a sly smile on. “I guess the same could be said about you before night,” Iris giggled a little, hitting Barry on the shoulder. The typing from Samantha stopped as Harry ignored the flush creeping up on his neck.

 

Acting like the comment didn’t effect him, Harry carried on. “I was just making sure he was okay.” He typed on the computer, “There’s no need to make up stories, Allen.”

 

“Who’s making up stories?” Cisco walked in with a bag of chips, munching along happily. Harry rolled his eyes at the excessive noise.

 

“Must you really eat these in the lab? I swear, you really are a child,” the older man shook his head, trying to focus.

 

Cisco crunched louder. Talking with his mouth full, “I’m ignoring that comment,” he said. “What stories are we making up? Should I bring my Star Wars fanfiction?”

 

“We were just talking about how you two have seemed closer lately,” Iris said. She looked at him. “Is there anything you want to tell us?”

 

Cisco blushed. “What? Me and him? Pfft,”

He shoved more chips in his mouth.

 

Barry and Iris both gave him a look.

 

“Alright, enough. I need to get to work. So scram,” Everyone stared at Harry blankly. “Did I stutter? Go!”

 

Barry and Iris shot up out of their seats and left. Harry was glad that he still had that effect, even after all this time.

 

When Samantha started to get up, he stopped her. “Not you,” He continued to look at the results of the test. “We need to run more tests.”

 

Samantha simply rolled her eyes and went back to looking at her phone.

 

Cisco was staring at Harry. “Y’know, Harry, doesn't it uh, bother you what they thought about us?”

 

“Didn’t I tell you to leave?” He grunted. “But if you must know, no Ramon, it doesn't bother me.”

 

Cisco blinked at him. “Does it...does it do the opposite of bother you?” There was a snort from Samantha. Cisco leaned on the table and tried to waggle his eyebrows.

 

Oh god.

 

Harry sighed, looking down at the ground.“Look, Ramon. It doesn’t bother me because it’s impossible. It won't happen, so there’s no reason why we should be discussing this at all.”

 

Cisco’s face fell. The background typing stopped, yet again. “I- I just thought…”

 

Stop.

 

This is the moment that screws Harry over. Too bad he doesn’t realize this until later.

 

He spends so much time pushing away, but also so much time wanting, that he knows it’s better this way. They should just be colleagues, maybe even friends if Harry could just, stop being caught up into the problem that is Cisco.

 

He’s ashamed of what he did next, but Harry knew it had to be done. He knows that this can't happen.

 

Play.

 

Harry laughed, humorlessly. He took steps in front of Cisco, leading towards him. “You thought what? That we would just make goo goo eyes at each other? That we would live happily ever after?” Cisco looked like he had been slapped. “Ramon,” he said shaking his head. “There’s no such thing as a happy ending. To be honest, the fact that you thought we could have one? It’s laughable. The fact you think we’re all one big, happy family? Laughable. The fact that you think I care about anything besides getting my daughter back? Laughable.”

 

Harry regretted everything in a split second as soon as he saw the unfallen tears in Cisco’s eyes. “Ramon,” he tried, trying to fix what just happened.

 

“No,” Cisco’s voice cracked, “You know what Harry? You spoke your mind, now shut up and let me speak,” His face was a mixture of pissed off and heartbroken, so for once, Harry shut up.

 

“You’re scared. That’s all you are. You're a coward that is too afraid to try anything new!” Cisco pointed at him accusingly, shaking it at Harry. “You think that just because you lost someone you loved you get to ruin anything that could make you happy. Well you know what Harry? I hope you succeed and have a shitty, unhappy life. Because if you keep treating everyone like this, like they’re a toy in your suffering game you have for yourself, there will be no one left.”

 

Now it was Harry’s turn to act like he had been hit. He might as well been. Cisco shook his head.

 

“Should I start calling you Doctor Wells? Because at this rate I’d rather have him here,” Cisco gave a bitter smile and walked out wiping the corners of his eyes.

 

It was silent for a few moments. But it’s not like he could even blame Cisco, he deserved it. He doesn't deserve Cisco at all.

 

Harry cleared his throat. “Samantha, come here please,” he almost forgot about his audience. He couldn't think about Cisco, he had more work to do.

 

“After seeing you be an asshat to him, I don't think so.” She said crossing her arms. Ugh, he so did not need this right now.

 

“Maybe you should just mind your own damn business.” He bit out. Samantha continued, ignoring him.

 

“You obviously love him back, but you're too stubborn to give him a chance-”

 

“Enough,” Harry interjected.

 

“But if you just-”

 

“ **_Enough_ **.” He stared her down, challenging the teenager. “While you are here, we will only discuss your powers, understand?”

 

She was silent.

 

“Do you understand,” Harry repeated, his voice louder and firmer. Looking down at the ground, Samantha reluctantly nodded.

 

That was that.

 

And if he thought of Cisco’s face with tears in his eyes before he fell asleep later that night, nobody could convince him that he deserved otherwise.

* * *

(2 hours earlier)

 

Harry realized two things when he woke up.

 

  1. His alarm clock is obnoxious, and he should really change it.
  2. He was a giant asshole.



 

He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes, face sagging with sleep. God, did he really do that? What the hell was wrong with him?

 

Harry got in the car and drive to the lab.

 

Today’s going to be a long day.

 

(He had no idea.)

* * *

 

(1 hour earlier)

 

When Harry walked in the lab and was greeted with angry eyes from his co-workers, he wasn't surprised. Word traveled around fast at S.T.A.R. Labs, especially when it was just the group of them.

 

He did his best to ignore them.

 

Barry walked in while Harry was writing equations on the whiteboard, trying to distract himself. He crossed his arms, glaring at the older man.

 

“What the hell did you do? Cisco had been in a pissy mood ever since last night,”

 

Harry gave him an unamused look, “And why Allen, do you think that has anything to do with me?”

 

“Because it's always you.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Do you have any idea how much Cisco looks up to you? How much he’s willing to do for you? How much he lo-” Barry collected himself. “How much he cares about you?”

 

Harry gave a heavy sigh. He swallowed down a pit of guilt in his throat. “Yeah. I do. It’s why I told him, why I told him that this ‘thing' between us...couldn't happen.” He tried not to look at Barry.

 

Barry scoffed. “And knowing you, you probably said it in a _charming_ way, right?”

 

Harrison said nothing to that.

 

“You need to fix what you did,” Barry said. “Just because you set yourself for a bad ending doesn't mean you have to pull him down with you.”

 

Barry walked out.

Cisco avoided him all day, unsurprisingly. Every time Harry walked in the same room as him, he would leave.

 

It felt...wrong. It was too quiet.

 

Too lonely.

 

Harry knew he had to fix this.

 

Later, Harry found Cisco alone in one of the rooms. When Cisco rushed to get out, Harry stopped him. “No. We need to talk.”

 

Cisco glared at him. “Didn't you do enough talking last night?” He tried to pass Harry, but the older man blocked him.

 

“Cisco,” Harry tried, but Cisco was having none of it.

 

“What? What Harry? You just wanted to, what, humiliate me? Break my heart? Because like I said, you already did that last night,” He looked straight at Harry. “Go to hell, Harrison Wells.” Cisco walked out the door to the outside.

 

He really fucked it up, didn’t he?

 

Harry tried to convince himself that it was better this way.

 

For a few moments, he was stuck in his head, thinking about things. His thoughts were interrupted by a gunshot, echoing through the walls.

 

Panic settled into him.

 

Cisco.

 

Harry ran outside in a hurry, looking everywhere. He kept running, trying to call Cisco’s name.

 

“Ramon?” He shouted out, breathing heavy. Harry heard nothing, just the sound of police sirens. “Ramon,”

 

He checked his phone and tried calling Cisco. As the phone was ringing, he heard a quiet whimper by the woods.

 

He followed the sound, horrified at what he found.

 

There lays Francisco Ramon on the floor, bleeding from bullet wounds in his sides. Harry immediately rushed to his side.

 

“Cisco! No, no, no, no, no. Cisco, talk to me, c’mon.” Harry tried to cover up the wound, but there was too much of it, too much blood.

 

Cisco weakly smiled for a moment, before whimpering again. “You...you called me by my first name,” Even when he was dying he had a perfect smile.

 

“I’ll call you whatever you want if you stay awake, Cisco.” The sounds of sirens crept closer. “They're coming, Cisco, just hold on a little more, okay? You have to be strong for me.”

 

It was ironic really. He broke Cisco’s heart to avoid a situation like this. A situation where he ended up losing the one he loved, yet again.

 

Yet, here they were.

 

“Harry,” Cisco whined. “ I lov-” It was getting harder for him to speak, for him to say anything at all. Harry shushed him, knowing what he was trying to say.

 

“Shhh, Cisco it’s going to be alright, you can tell me later, okay? Tell me later.”

 

The paramedics eventually came, pushing him out of the way. He got into his car and sped to the hospital, trying not be overcome with emotion. He was going to be okay.

 

They took Cisco into surgery for what seemed like hours. The surgeon came out, looking like he had the weight on his shoulders.

 

“No,” Harry whispered. “No, he can't be, you're lying,” he growled at the doctor. The doctor looked at him as if he was a child. “I’m sorry. There wasn’t anything we could have done…”

 

Harry threw himself at the doctor. “Yes there was, you incompetent-” Barry, seemingly coming out of nowhere held him back.

 

“Harry, stop,” Barry said with a weak voice. “ _Harry_ , this is not what he would've wanted,”

 

Harry stopped.

 

His knees gave out, falling in on himself on the floor.

 

He broke down.

 

Francisco Ramon was dead.

**Author's Note:**

> whoops.
> 
> please don't kill me
> 
> i know it seems very angsty right now (and it will for a while) but it will get better, i promise!
> 
> also, i'm working on the second chapter right now
> 
> please don't forget to kudos if you liked it! I appreciate it a lot!


End file.
